Karkat and Terezi, become matesprits
by hawkin44
Summary: Karkat and Terezi consummate their matespritship. Tentabulge version. This is my first smut fic so please leave reviews with your likes/dislikes!


Karkat rolled over, trying to get comfortable on the pile of scalemates. Hiding in Terezi's room on the comet was supposed to help him finally sleep in silence. When it wasn't Dave cracking a dumb sarcastic joke it was that mayor knocking over cans for hours. Karkat sighed and rolled back to face Terezi beside him in the pile.

Her eyes were closed behind her glasses that she stubbornly wore even when sleeping. Karkat noticed a few stray hairs flitting around her mouth in time with her periodic breaths. For a second he considered brushing them away, but decided against it in case it woke her. His eyes naturally traveled down her face to the soft skin of her exposed neck. He had always loved Terezi's skin. Smooth, uniform, and the always present smell of chalk that had grown on him. Karkat continued following the contours of her body downward. Her chest rose and sank slowly, the shape of her breasts obvious through her shirt. Below, her waist tapered gracefully into her hips, her tight jeans revealing that they had filled out over the last two and a half years. His bulge twitched slightly in his pants as he thought of things he would do to those hips…

"Karkat?" Terezi's eyes were open now, how long had he stared at her? "Did you get any sleep?"

The concern in her voice reminded him of just how long it'd been since he slept. "Fuck no. I've got too much to think about."

"What are you worried about Karkles? We only have a few more months before we get to meet our cool new friends!" Terezi chuckled in her adorable way, her blue tongue visible in her slightly open mouth.

"It's the people on this comet I'm worried about." Terezi waited for him to continue with a quizzical look. "Ok, it's Dave. Why do you spend so much time with that fuckass anyway?"

"Because he's funny! Do I smell jealousy?"

Karkat sat up on the pile, "Maybe! No, you know what, yes, yes you fucking smell jealousy. What happened to me being cute?"

"Aww, Karkles…" Terezi leaned close, her hair brushing his shoulder. "You're still cute, especially when you're jealous. You don't need to worry though; Dave will never fill a quadrant for me like you do."

Karkat turned to stare into Terezi's eyes. Even blank they always gave away her emotions, flitting back and forth attempting to see his reaction. This was the first time she had mentioned filling a quadrant with him, and his excitement must have been obvious because her next move took him by surprise.

"You know…" she said just above a whisper, "You're even cuter when you're horny…" Her lips brushed his ear as she lightly breathed the last word.

A splash of red quickly flushed Karkats cheeks. "What are you talking about?" Karkat's voice wavered, hoping she didn't notice the twitching in his pants.

She must have though, because suddenly her hand was rubbing the front of his jeans, the rough fabric massaging his bulge as it eagerly pushed back against her. "Don't think I couldn't smell you getting off while I slept. What do you think woke me up?" Terezi chuckled as she pushed harder, groping for his bulge. "Don't think you can pretend you aren't." Karkat was unable to control himself as he met her grasping hand so she could rub it in long strokes. "Your bulge doesn't lie Karkles, it says it wants more…"

Karkat laid back into the soft plush as Terezi undid his pants. She had barely pulled them down past his hips when his tip appeared, twitching quickly and searching for something to stimulate it. Terezi gently took the tip in her mouth. She licked it as she held the rest trapped beneath Karkat's pants lest it shove itself deeper into her mouth. Karkat moaned unintentionally, placing his hands on Terezi's head to encourage her. She slowly let more of it loose, forced to take it deeper into her mouth as it searched for wetter and tighter areas. Soon enough he was fully exposed, Terezi taking in as much as possible with the bulge thrashing in her throat and mouth. Her tongue stroked the sensitive underside of the thinner tip while she slid her hand up and down the wide base. His hips raised slightly as her saliva ran down to her fingers, the wetness making it even more pleasurable. His fingers loosely grasped her hair as she licked him. He tried to control his unruly member, to force it straight down her throat, but it was impossible to keep it from jolting around. Terezi played with him until he moaned out a warning that he was ready to burst, pulling off to let him enjoy the feeling of a near climax.

Karkat writhed in the pile, gasping as he struggled to hold in the orgasm that threatened to end their fun. Terezi undressed while he recovered, making sure he was watching as she slowly removed her pants. She wriggled her hips out gradually, enjoying how his eyes widened as more of her became exposed. Her shirt came off quickly, and she let him appreciate the sight before moving to stand over his waist. His bulge struggled against her, the tip just reaching her upper calf.

Terezi got down on her knees, and grasping his bulge by the tip held it to her clit. The thin tentacle flicked back and forth, stimulating her with its constant movement. Karkat made her wet as his cock wiped pre-cum against her with every spastic shudder.

Terezi was focusing on the intense feeling when Karkat's bulge slipped from her hand. She barely had time to react before it was burying itself into her entrance, Karkat throwing his head back while it struggled a few inches into her pussy. Terezi was surprised at first, but quickly gave into the new sensation. While she was on her knees only the thin top few inches could make it inside her. Reaching down to guide it she began lowering herself onto it.

Getting more inside was difficult since it thrashed around, grinding against her inner walls. Karkat would learn to control it in time but his young hormones made it impossible to resist its wild movements for now. Terezi sat lower, little by little until her hips met his. He was now entirely encompassed by her, and she leaned over to kiss him while his cock shifted to explore the pleasures of its new environment.

They held the kiss for a long time while they adjusted to the new feeling. Their tongues circled each other, moving from one mouth to the others every few seconds. Terezi eventually noticed that Karkat was grinding his hips against hers, desperate for some friction against his bulge. She broke their kiss, giving his lips one last parting lick as she sat up straight. Pushing upward with her legs and bracing her arms against his chest she lifted almost completely off of him before slamming roughly back down. The sound of their hips smacking together was complemented by joyful moans.

Terezi repeated her motion, breathing heavily as Karkat spread her inside again and again. Her legs were shaking with effort when Karkat sat up, putting his face against her chest. He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, lifting her up and pulling her down onto his still lashing member. Terezi pushed down on his shoulders to help, twisting her hips on each descent to stimulate new areas with every thrust.

Suddenly, Karkat was driving into her in desperate strokes. Terezi ran her fingers through his hair and he called out her name as he made one final push, shudders wracking his body as he released his pent-up tension. When he was spent he found his body too tired to support himself and collapsed back into the pile.

Terezi lay down on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck. When his bulge had finally settled down inside her she whispered into his neck, "Was it good enough for our first time red together?"

"It was fucking amazing, you are the best matesprit." He whispered back

Terezi chuckled, waiting for him to say more. It was only after he was silent for a time that she spoke again. "Maybe next time you can be on top. What do you think?" She looked up to see his reaction, but Karkat had fallen asleep.

She laughed, "Sweet dreams Karkles…" Terezi laid back down against his chest, soon falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
